


Wait a Minute!

by zinyalala



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Highschool, Fluff, M/M, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 10:58:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19130647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zinyalala/pseuds/zinyalala
Summary: What will happen when Lee Jeno forgets his diary at Na Jaemin’s house aka his crush





	Wait a Minute!

**Author's Note:**

> Song I recommend listening to while reading: Wait a Minute! by Willow

Jeno and Jaemin have been friends ever since they could remember. The first memory they had of eachother was the time Jaemin gave Jeno his yellow crayon on the first day of kindergarten. From primary school to highschool, nothing could seperate them. Along the way they met some pretty interesting people that became a part of their duo, now clique. Sure Jaemin became close with each one of them, especially Jisung and Donghyuck, and so did Jeno with Renjun Chenle and Mark but at the end of the day the two boys would always find a way back to eachother. Jeno and Jaemin shared everything with eachother, from unrequited crushes to failed relationships. It was usually Jaemin who had to wipe the tears running down Jenos cheeks but the boy didn’t mind, he would do anything for his best friend. Jeno would often admire the way Jaemin gets over relationships and crushes so quick, it was really unbelievale to him but every once in a while Jaemins world would come crashing down on him and he would always find comfort in his best friends arms.

 

Years have passed and their highschool graduation is around the corner. The seniors of the clique have been preparing for their exams for weeks now. From time to time Jeno would help Jaemin study and teach him stuff he doesn’t get. It was a friday after school when Jeno came over to show Jaemin how to do a certain problem. After that Jaemin didnt let jeno go home since it was already late so they decided to watch a movie. They turned on their favorite movie and made themselves comfortable on Jaemins bed. Halfway through the movie and Jaemin was facing the wall with little snores coming out of his mouth. Jeno looked at him fondly and slowly got up to get a small notebook from his backpack and a pencil.  
You see, Lee Jeno has a teeny weeny secret. He is madly in love with his best friend, Na Jaemin. He doesnt know when it all started but he knows for sure that the feelings aren’t going away any time soon. No matter how many times he tried to get over his friend it was impossible. Was it because of his constant comapring of others to jaemin or just because the younger was THAT lovable? Jeno can’t tell, but he sure as hell can tell you that his heart starts beating faster every time Jaemin simply smiles at him. He looked at Jaemin once more and started writing

 

**_24th of May 10:38pm_ **

_Why is it so hard being next to you and loving you? I feel like my heart stops everytime you smile at me. The world comes to a stop whenever you look at me with so much love. I know the love I feel for you is not the same as the one you feel for me, it probably will never be. You’re sleeping so soundly now and I want nothing more than to kiss your soft cheek and cuddle you, but i can’t. I need to stop these feelings before they ruin everything. I’m so mad at myself for even catching them in the first place but how could i resist you? Please tell me Na Jaemin. I dont wanna feel this way anymore, im just hurting myself. I’m getting sleepy now. Thats it for today. I’ll write more tommorow._

 

Jeno put his little notebook down on the cold floor and looked at his bestfriend one last time. He let out a long sigh and turned off the lamp next to Jaemins bed. Darkness slowly took over the room and the black haired boy made himself comfortable under the blanket. He closed his eyes and sleep took over his body in a matter of seconds. 

 

The sun was hitting Jeno’s face signaling him that it’s time to wake up. He slowly tried to get up but felt something heavy on his chest. He looked down and saw Jaemin looking at him fondly and not moving. Jeno’s heart started pounding like a jackhammer. He quickly got up and moved away from Jaemin. The younger one saw the clear discomfort on his friends face and moved away with a visible pout. The older boy got out of bed and started packing his stuff up, knowing that he messed up and made everything awkward. "I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable" said Jaemin in a whisper, feeling guilty. Jeno looked at him and softly smiled. "You didn’t make me uncomfortable, okay? I just really need to go now". He ruffled the pouting boy’s hair and hurriedly went out of the room. Jaemin waited for the click of the front door before he threw himself again on the bed. "If only you would like me the way i like you". Jaemin hugged the pillow Jeno slept on and slowly fell asleep. 

 

Jeno took out his phone to check the time. When he saw that it was only 7am he let out a frustrated sigh. The buses don’t start driving until 8am and he is really too tired to walk, but he doesn’t have any other choice right now. He came home even more tired than when he started walking. The black haired boyz took a quick hot shower and wore his pyjamas. He laid down in his soft bed and fell asleep. 

 

Jaemin was getting hot under the burning sun that was shining through his window. He groaned loudly and streched himself over the bed hearing the satisfying cracks of his back. He rolled over to the end of the bed and put his hand down to feel the cold floor but instead of the floor he felt a small rectangle on his floor. He picked it up and saw that it was some kind of notebook. "This must’ve fallen out of Jeno’s bag" thought the boy. He opened the first page and got even more intrigued when he saw a warning sign.

 

**"DO NOT READ FURTHER UNLESS YOU ARE LEE JENO."**

 

Jaemin smiled at the funny warning his best friend wrote. He turned the next page and started reading it.

 

**_31st of January 2019 21:43_ **

_Hello Diary,  
Should i call you diary? I feel like its too cliche... I don’t know why I decided to start writing to you but it’s been so hard holding these feeling inside for so long. I just felt the need to release everything but i don’t know to whom so I decided to write it down. It’s been almost a month since i realized that I fell for my best friend. Ever since he wouldn’t stop clinging onto me during new years I couldn’t stop thinking about him. I always knew that I had some feelings but I tried to hush them down for the sake of our friendship. I can’t loose so many years of friendship just because I have a crush on him. I feel so happy whenever he just simply looks at me. This is bad, this feeling is bad. It feels so wrong liking your best friend but at the same time it’s the best feeling ever... Oh Na Jaemin what are you doing to me???? I should go sleep now, I’m tired. Thank you for listening to my problems, see you tomorrow._

 

To say that Jaemin was shocked would be an understatment. He never noticed that his best friend had feeling for him, if anything he thought that his friend was getting annoyed by his clinginess. Jaemin’s curiosity grew even bigger after reading the first page. He wanted to read every page but he still wanted to let his friend have some privacy so he skipped some pages and found another interesting diary entry.

 

**_3rd of March 19:38_ **

_Hey...  
I just came back home from Jaemin’s place. I need to shower quickly and change into new clothes before I go back to him. His boyfriend broke up with him and he has been sad all day long. I should be happy about this, but it hurts me even more when I see him cry than seeing him happy with someone else. He asked me to go home with him to watch a movie and how could I say no to him? It hurts me so bad when he talks about how much he loves him. Why can’t he talk about me like that? Why do I have to be the desperate one in this situation? I tried so hard to get over him. I tried dating people but I always end up comparing them to him. It’s so unfair. I’m hurting myself by always being there next to him but I just can’t distance myself from him. It’s getting late already, i have to go get ready and give him all the love I want to atleast for just one night. It might hurt me but he needs me now. I’ll write to you tommorow._

 

Jaemin felt his cheeks getting wet. He never knew that Jeno felt this way towards him. He realized how hurt Jeno was and how much he contribued to this pain. If Jaemin only knew that his friend felt this way he would’ve never talked about his crushes infront of him. The younger one can’t deny though that he also started feeling differently towards his best friend ever since the night he comforted him. Days after that Jaemin could still feel Jenos kisses on his head and forhead , he could still hear his soft words saying that everything is going to be okay. He started looking at Jeno differently but he could never point out what it exactly was. Jaemin decided to read the last page of the diary and to leave the rest to be known only by Jeno.

 

After he read the last page he could feel a sad smile creep up onto his face. Lee Jeno, his best friend, said that he loved him. Jaemin couldn’t believe his eyes and read the first sentence atleast 5 times. The rest of the text was sad but Jaemin didn’t really focus on that.  
You see, Jaemin was the kind of person that could decide something in a matter of seconds and he would never regret it. This was another one of these situations. He grabbed his phone to see what time it was. "Okay so now its 1 pm if i start running towards jenos house i could be there in 15 minutes" mumbled Jaemin while pacing around his room trying to find a decent shirt and some socks. He hurridly ran out of his room and put on his sneakers and jacket before he ran out again out of his house. Jaemin thought about taking the bus but that would take even more time than him running. He held the notebook close to his chest and started sprinting down the street. The younger one lost his breath very quickly but he never stopped running. Once he saw Jenos house in the distance he slowed down to catch his breath. Nervousness slowly started seeping into his bones but there is no turning back now. Jaemin felt a circus in his stomach with every step he made until he came infront of the door. He took a deep breath and rang the doorbell. Since he got no answer he started banging on the door. Once he heard Jenos footsteps he stopped banging on the door and took a last deep breath before the older one opened the door.

 

As soon as Jeno opened the door Jaemin jumped on him and hugged him impossibly tight. Jeno tried to hold his balance but lost that fight and they both fell on the floor. Jeno confused as ever tried to say something but the words just got stuck in his troath. Jaemin started mumbling words into Jenos neck and while the older one tried to understand him he just failed miserably. "Jaemin, please what are you saying" said Jeno after a good amount of time passed. "I’m asking if you really meant everything you said in your diary". Those words made Jeno sweat. He then realized that he left his trusty old notebook on Jaemin’s bedroom floor. Jeno tried to take Jaemin off of him but the younger would just hug him tighter, if that’s even possible at this point.

 

"Listen jaem its not what it seems like i jus-" tried jeno to explain but he was cut off by jaemin. "I feel the same way" said the younger one with a soft note. Jeno couldn’t believe his ears and asked for the younger to repeat himself. "I, Na Jaemin, have feelings for you, Lee Jeno" said Jaemin with a huge smile on his face. Jeno didn’t know how to respond so all he could do was admire the sparkle in Jaemins eyes. Jeno felt like things were getting into place, for once.

 

He stared at Jaemin’s soft facial features and brought up a hand to caress his cheek. The younger put his face even closer to Jeno’s ehile never breaking the eye contact. He could feel the love Jeno radiates while staring into his eyes. The black haired boy licked his lips which made Jaemin avert his eyes to the olders soft lips. Jaemin looked at Jeno one more time aksing for permission before he slowly connected their lips. 

 

The kiss was a bit messy at first, but soon they found their own tempo. Jeno couldn’t get enough of Jaemin’s dry lips and Jaemin couldn’t get enough of Jeno’s soft and sweet lips. After kissing for what feels like forever Jeno was the first one to pull away which made the younger one whine. “Jaemin we need to talk,seriously this time” said the older boy to which Jaemin agreed “but under one condition” said the boy “we cuddle and kiss until tonight and then we can talk”. Jeno couldn’t say no to Jaemin so they slowly got up and went to Jeno’s bedroom where they made themselves comfortable and enjoyed each other’s touches and kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed, thank you for reading!!


End file.
